Immortal destiny
by SweetFille
Summary: Mudarse no es fácil, pero quien ¿dijo que luchar con demonios también lo era? Una de las consecuencias de ser hija de una bruja y un cupido —y más que tú madre sea una de las hechiceras—, es que enfrentaba demonios y estos me perseguian, al mudarme esperaba todo menos a él, aunque no me arrepentia de nada porque ahora yo era su vida y el la mía. Nuestro destino habia sido unido.
1. Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: ACLARO NO SOY DUEÑA DE CREPÚSCULO NI DE CHARMED ESTÁS PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER TRAMA ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME PERTENECE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TENGO PENSADO PASARLA AL INGLÉS SI RESULTA SER ACEPTADA….ACEPTO SUGUERENCIAS Y CRITICAS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

AVISO: Estos vampiros serán un poco diferentes a los que conocemos y tendrán ciertas diferencias así como similitudes. Está historia tendrá varios Pov.

PD: Es mi primera historia por favor! No sean malos.

ATTE: Ali.

**Summary: **

**Mudarse no es fácil, pero quien ¿dijo que luchar con demonios también lo era? **

**Prudence Isabella Halliwell hija de Phoebe Halliwell y Coop, mitad bruja y mitad Cupido es una inmortal, poseedora de todos los poderes Halliwell desde los poderes de Melinda Halliwell hasta Wyatt Halliwell, con solo diecisiete años y medio se muda a Forks Washington en compañía de sus primos Wyatt y Chris Halliwell. La fuente se encuentra viva de nuevo y ahora con un objetivo en mente: Venganza, es lo que busca después de años. Demonios amigos como enemigos, quienes habían sido eliminados ahora buscan paz con las hechiceras así como venganza contra sus descendientes.**

**La guerra a comenzado más fuerte que nunca, pero esta vez no estarán solas, el mundo sobrenatural brindara gran apoyo en el objetivo de proteger a los inocentes brujas, gitanos, banshes, sirenas, hadas, ninfas, duendes, vampiros, lobos, guías blancos, Cupidos e incluso algunos demonios se unirán para derrocar a la fuente y a los avatares que han vuelto solo que está vez será para siempre.**

**Pero está guerra también traerá no solo riesgos si no también el amor eterno que llegara a Isabella al conocer a quién será la persona con la que compartirá su vida eternamente, aquel que estará a su lado y ayudara a proteger a inocentes.**


	2. El comienzo del fin

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella Pov**

— ¡Vamos mamá! Tranquilízate — Intenté razonar con ella, pero sabía que era imposible. Llevaba alrededor de media hora caminado por todo el salón en compañía de mis tías Paige y Piper buscando una solución a esto, pero sinceramente no encontraban una mejor que la que mis primos y yo habíamos propuesto.

— Es que no Bella debe haber otra manera. — Contestó— No quiero que te vayas…..—susurró.

—Phoebe, cariño no tenemos opción...—murmuró papá— los chicos necesitan estar a salvo. Es una buena idea a mí también me duele pero Bella es mitad Cupido recuérdalo puede estar aquí en cuestión de segundos solo bastara con una llamada. Además los chicos son guías blancos.

— Piper reacciona, Chris, Wyatt y Bella se saben cuidar —. Habló tío Leo en defensa— Wyatt tiene 21, Chris 20 y Bella aunque tenga 17 casi cumplí dieciocho y hay que aceptarlo es igual a Prue, nació con años demás.

— Leo y Coop tienen razón—suspiró la tía Paige— Piper, Phoebe, piénsenlo los chicos podrán entrenar más, y estarán listos para la batalla. Ellos podrían intentar reunir más brujas y brujos que estén de nuestro lado, además de que no correrían riesgo al usar su magia ya que no los pueden rastrear. Bella y Wyatt pueden crear un escudo y evitara que los encuentren.

— Está bien—suspiro mamá luego de unos minutos rindiéndose mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. Pequeñas arruguitas se formaban en ellos, para apenas tener 42 lucía de 30 al igual que mis tías ya que los ancianos las había rejuvenecido además de que se habían encargado de que nadie en San Francisco se diera cuenta aunque a decir verdad considerando las edades de mis primos y mías habían dicho que éramos "adoptados"

— Queremos al menos que llamen 2 veces a la semana— dijo seguro papá. Mirándonos directamente a los tres. Sin poderlo evitar brinque un poco consiguiendo que mi torera blanca dejara descubierto un poco de mi abdomen causando que Chris y Wyatt corrieran a acomodarla de nuevo. Resople eran un par de exagerados. — Bien hecho chicos —dijo papá riendo.

— Ustedes son imposibles dejen a Bella en paz— dijeron tía Paige, Piper y mamá al unisonó.

— Pero es una niña— Intentó ayudar tío Leo a papá.

— Es casi mayor de edad. Además a mí me gusta como viste. — me recuerda a mi juventud— dijo mamá.

— Es verdad. Además Bella es muy linda tal vez….

— ¡NO! —Gritaron Chris y Wyatt al unisonó parando a tía Paige.

— Nada de chicos—dijo está vez Chris. Rodé los ojos no era como si tuviera interés alguno.

— ¡Oh! Christopher Halliwell mejor cállate o yo me encargare de que lo hagas permanentemente deja a Bella en paz—dijo tía Papier parándolo

— Gracias tía—.Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. —Ser la única chicas entre estos amargados es un desastre —dije asiendo un puchero.

— ¿Hay reunión familiar? —preguntó tío Henry el esposo de tía Paige entrando en compañía de Henry Jr. Al salón

— Discutíamos del viaje de los chicos, al fin aceptaron— contestó Leo señalando a mi madre y tías.

— Me alegro que lo hayan pensado bien—contesto tío Henry.

— Es genial, ¿Podré hacer visita? — Inquirió mi primo de 16.

— Lo pensare, no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé—dijo tía Paige con una mueca mientras el resto reíamos.

— Bueno vayan a hacer las maletas chicos— nos ordeno Piper. — Tárdense lo que gusten.

— Espera Bella te ayudare a empacar— dijo mamá mientras me seguía por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

—

— ¡HAN ESCOGIDO EL QUINTO INFIERNO! —Gritó Piper cuando se entero a dónde íbamos.

— Por favor mamá—rogaron Chris y Wyatt. —

— De acuerdo— suspiró pero quiero dos llamadas al día lo que nos deja con 8 llamadas por semana.

No lo pude evitar y reí al ver sus expresiones faciales.

— No te rías jovencita—trague seco. Amaba a mi mamá pero no quería verla furiosa. —Serán 4 llamadas por semana

Suspire aliviada mientras la abrazaba. Me despedí de todos justo a tiempo ya que llamaron a nuestro vuelo y con un último suspiro subí abordo directo a Seattle.

—

Edward Pov.

_Vamos Edward no es tan malo…_intente consolarme.

Ahora me encontraba prácticamente en mi prado esperando a que el fin de semana pasara, apenas era viernes y era exactamente media noche, me encontraba agotado, pero no físicamente si no mentalmente si es posible que un vampiro se cansé yo lo estaba, los pensamientos se arremolinaban cada vez más en mi, ahora mismo mi familia de seguro se encontraba con sus compañeros en sus habitaciones como era costumbre, los envidiaba, anhelaba una conexión como la Jasper y Alice, un amor como el de Carlisle y Esme e incluso tan pasional como el de Emmett y Rosalie. Nunca en toda mi existencia había deseado algo con tanto fervor como lo hacía desde hace ya una década.

El tener un compañero según me habían explicado mis padres y hermanos era una conexión que no necesitabas de palabras para hablar, era tener todo, un compañero te mantenía vivo, y con una razón para seguir con tu existencia, te mantenía en pie todo el tiempo y no solo hacia eso si no que también se convertía en tú vida no podías vivir sin él o sin ella. Además eso llevaba a tener beneficios, al menos como vampiro, al ser nosotros seres de la noche estábamos condenados a no dormir y vivir en ella, pero al encontrar a un compañero tenías el privilegio de poder volver a disfrutar de ese placer humano, además de que amar como nunca hubieras imaginado. Era según había explicado Carlisle tener el mundo a tus pies.

Siempre me había sentido completo, tenía todo lo que deseaba, tenía a unos padres maravillosos, al igual que los mejores hermanos, así como mis más valiosa posesiones conmigo mi hermoso piano a la vez que mi volvo, y mi Vanquish no me hacía falta nada. Excepto tal vez lo que todos en mi familia tenía "amor" pero no fraternal. Suspiré viendo como los rayos del sol se asomaban al horizonte haciendo que mi piel brillara tal parecía que hoy sería un día soleado. Un día más, y no había nada diferente en mi vida. Tal vez debería escuchar a Carlisle y ser más paciente como me había dicho, el día que llegara "ella" lo sabría ya que lo sentiría y con solo mirarla vería lo que era ser de verdad posesivo de verdad, esto último lo había dicho Emmett ya que no era un misterio que yo era demasiado posesivo con mis cosas tales como lo eran mi piano y mis autos.

Levantándome y dando la espalda al sol corrí a casa. Ahora era seguro volver. Los arboles eran un simple borrón conforme avanzaba. Llegué a casa y entre rápidamente pensando en dirigirme a mi habitación a leer pero me detuvo en seco el que toda mi familia se encontrara tan temprano reunida en la mesa —la cuál era para reuniones— Carlisle me hiso un gesto para que tomara asiento lo cual hice inmediatamente todos, absolutamente todos me estaban bloqueando algo que no entendía.

— Bien. ¿Qué pasa? —dije molesto.

— Bueno….hijo—comenzó Carlisle—Alice tuvo una visión. Y creemos que te gustara. —señalo mientras asentía a Alice —que sonreía— para que me la mostrara.

Una serie imágenes pasó por mi cabeza. Solté un jadeo ante la sorpresa mientras volvía a pasar las imágenes más lentamente. Tenía abrazada a mí a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, no lograba ver su rostro pero a juzgar por la imagen sabia que estábamos aquí viendo un viejo cuadro de Carlisle, una nueva imagen me asalto ambos en un prado tumbados sobre la hierba abrazados, y la última imagen éramos ambos en una cama que no logre reconocer, se encontraba llena de plumas, ella besaba mi pecho y por último mis labios y finalmente logré ver su rostro era realmente hermoso poseía unos ojos entre azul y café una extraña pero hermosa combinación….su rostro en forma de corazón con una pequeña y respingada nariz…Definitivamente era hermosa.

— ¿Ella es….?

— Aja. Así es felicidades—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me entregaba una carpeta azul –enarqué una ceja– la analice rápidamente.

— ¡Ábrela! —Me ordeno bufando. Haciendo caso por primera vez la abrí. Dentro de ella había un dibujo de la bella chica en ella se encontraba sonriendo.

— ¡Te lo dije! —gritó Jasper. Algo raro en él. — Quedo hipnotizado. ¡Paga!

Emmett le entrego un fajo de billetes resoplando ignorándolos completamente posé mi mirada en el dibujo, era exactamente igual a ella.

— ¿Cuándo Alice? — Inquirí con la voz un poco ronca.

— Bueno si mis visiones siguen así ella ya está en camino. La conoceremos el lunes—.Aseguró.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Inquirí

— Eso hermanito lo sabrás con el tiempo—. Dijo frustrada tal parecía que ni ella conocía la respuesta.

— Felicidades hijo—dijeron Carlisle y Esme mientras me abrazaban. Acepté aun sorprendido su abrazó. Que venía seguido de Jasper y Emmett con un "Felicidades hermano"

— Alguien romperá su cascaron finalmente—murmuro Emmett. Por primera reaccione de otra manera ante su comentario. No me quejé o reclame como solía hacerlo si no que le gruñí como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi existencia. Mi familia me vio sorprendida no esperaban esa reacción de mi.

— Adiós a tus bromas Emmett, hará todo para protegerla y no dejara que la molesten—.Le dijo Rosalie— Felicidades—susurró mientras se acercaba a mí a abrazarme. Me tomó por sorpresa su reacción, no esperaba eso pero igual acepte su abrazó—Ya quiero conocerla, es realmente hermosa—terminó de murmurar.

—Gracias Rose.

Pase unos minutos más con mi familia, hasta que subí a mi cuarto con la imagen de mi amada. Nunca había amado dibujar ni era fanático de ello, pero sin pensarlo comencé a dibujar la última visión que Alice me había proporcionado era donde finalmente veía su rostro. Y con ese pensamiento me prepare para la espera de las próximas horas.

* * *

**Como pueden ver soy nueva...Por favor denme una oportunidad! Gracias espero sus opiniones, por ser mi primera historia comenzare con un nuevo capí mañana!**


End file.
